Our Time Has Come
by Mythdom
Summary: Roxas is always moving around wih his dad and can't make friends.Axel is the most popular boy in school but feels like something is missing.Roxas finds his way to Twilight Town and Axel's life. Starts T maybe M later.AkuRoku SoRiku Zemyx and some others
1. Chapter 1

This is my first multi-chapter story so hope you like it and review so I know how I am doing.

Starts off T then maybe gets to M later.

Disclaimer: Don't own it maybe one day will but right now nothing but the story here.

**Chapter One: Arrival**

Thud*

"Ungh," I groaned as we hit the tarmac in Twilight Town.

"Wake up Roxas, we have to get our stuff" I heard my dad, Cloud say as he started getting our stuff from the overhead compartments.

"What time is it?" I ask, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Let me think. Back in Destiny Islands it would be four in the morning, but here it's around nine or ten."

I hate my dad's job. Every couple of months we go off to some random place so he can talk to a bunch of fancy-shmancy doctors. He is one of the most respected doctors in the world, but he always has to go give lectures and other shit all over the world. We never stay in the same place for long so I've given up on making friends a long time ago.

"Roxas….. Roxas, you ok, you kind of blanked out there." I look up to see my dad staring right at me.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just tired." I stifle a fake yawn so he believes me. He thinks everything is just fine and dandy so I try not to worry him, he can get pretty over-bearing.

"Just making sure." I know he loves me and I'm lucky, but he just doesn't understand how it is to be alone for so long. My mom left us when I was really young, but there was no love in her and my dad's relationship.

"So, how long are we gonna be here," not that I really cared, I just wanted to know if I had to go to the school or get home schooled.

"Actually we are going to be here for quite some time." Great I have to go to some new school and meet people I will never see again in my life. We get our luggage and get into a taxi. The ride to our apartment was eerily silent and Cloud picked up on that. "C'mon Rox, you seem pretty down, what's wrong."

"It's just that, why do we have to keep moving around? Why can't we just stay somewhere and have everyone else come to us?"

"Because, then we would have thousands of people at our house at every hour of the day. Would you really enjoy that?"

"Would still be better than this," I mumbled to myself and stared out my window. I saw a bunch of buildings rush by, but one thing that was always was in view was a massive clock tower. I kept finding myself drawn to it, unable to look away. As I keep staring at it I see a bunch of people sitting on it, and then something caught my eye. There was one person who had a mass of red hair. "Is it even legal to be on that tower?" I ask. "Must be 'cause they're always up there." The taxi driver replies.

I hope that the red head or any of the people aren't at the school I'm going to because I can't stand people who have a lot of friends. I get really jealous and then do stupid stuff.

Well that's chapter one. Hoped you like it.

Review pleeeeese I want to improve and change anything bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two for Our Time Has Come. Hope you enjoy

Oh btw every couple of chapters of so I will change from Roxas to Axel just letting you know

Sorry this took so long my computer got messed up so I had to rewrite the whole chapter and I am a slow typer

Disclaimer: Still don't own it I hope I will one day.

**Chapter 2: The New Person**

"Yaaaawwwwwn" I blink sleep from my eyes as sunlight beams through the drapes.

"Oh come on. It's already noon," I hear Cloud call from the bathroom "Get off your butt and get dressed." I get off the couch and try to find my stuff.

"Where's my luggage," Cloud comes into the living room and tosses my suitcase on the floor.

"You put in your room before you fell asleep. Now hurry up so we can get to the mall to get your supplies."

"When does school start?"

"The day after tomorrow so we need to get your stuff fast so you can get ready."

_Great I just get here and I have no time to relax, figures. _I take a quick shower and get dressed so we can leave. As we drive to the mall I can't help but glance back at the clock tower. There's no one up there and I hope I don't see the red head anywhere. We pull into the parking lot and it is packed. There are cars as far as the eye can see. _Man everyone must be doing back to school shopping. _

"Damn how did anyone get a parking space here?"

"There's one." We pull into the spot and head into the mall. One glance tells me all I need to know about what today will be like, loud, crazy, and overwhelming. There are people everywhere all talking at the same time. I have been in big places but those were hospitals and convention centers, there weren't hundreds of people talking at once.

"Do you know where we are going?"

"Nope. Wait I see a directory right there." _Shit. _I look right where he is pointing and standing right next to the map is that red-head from the tower. I notice that there are a couple of people around him all yakking away. _Why does he get to have friends? What did he do that's so special to have so many of them? _I glance at the rest of the group. There is a dirty-blond kid with a mullet _God who has mullets these days _hanging on a blue haired emo looking boy. There are a couple of jocks with blitzballs _At least they have something I am familiar with here_. On the edge of the group is a silver haired kid who looks like he is looking for someone or something.

"Come on we better get all the shopping done before they run out of stuff." _Figures the way we have to go is right past the red-head._ As we walk by I overhear the silver-head say, "Wait Axel we can't just leave yet Sora isn't here." _Axel… so I finally have a name to go with the face. _I cast one last glimpse back at the group and notice Axel staring right at me. _What does he want? _That glimpse seems to last forever, I look in his eyes and see confusion and curiosity but I only feel envy and resentment.

"Who are you looking at?" Cloud breaks me out of the stare and I can't help but picture Axel's green eyes with the weird tattoos under them.

"No one dad. Let's just hurry up and finish."

What did you think?

Pleeeeeeease review I'll bake a cake if you want

It may be a while before I get the next chapter up since for the next week I will have very little time to write.


End file.
